The Hidden Mystery of Rose Riddle
by BlytheDoll
Summary: Rose Riddle is Voldemort's half-niece- yet she's in Gryffindor. There's romance, adventure, and a little bit of comedy as she and her "sister" adventure their way through their 4th year of Hogwarts- yet it's only their first year there.
1. Preface

Fan-Fiction

Preface:

Walking through walls

Draco and I looked at the brick wall.

"Well? How do we get to the platform?" I said, impatient, wanting to get on the train.

"You walk through the wall."

"Draco, you can't walk through walls." I said, laughing.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." I stood there, growing more annoyed by the second. I watched his pale face smirk at me as he turned and headed straight for the solid brick wall. "You're an idiot.." I thought, silently laughing at my friend. Soon he was gone though, so I followed his example and walked through the barrier. It was like there was nothing at all, and I was soon met by a gleaming red train sparkling in the morning sunlight.

"Wow…" I said, staring up at it. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Welcome to Platform nine and three quarters, Violet." It was so… beautiful. "Come on, let's go find a compartment." I nodded, smiling, and walked onto the train. I tightened my scarf around my neck- scarlet and gold- and walked a few feet behind Draco.

Well, no, he and his parents weren't exactly happy that I was sorted into Gryffindor, what with me being related to Salazar Slytherin. They expected me to be in Slytherin, like my father, my uncle, and most of my true family. When my parents died, I was adopted by a family of pure-blood wizards, the Menix family. Their friends adopted a little girl, Sandy, but she went as Alice. I had lived next door to her my whole life, and we were like sisters. On July 6th, 2010, I got a letter in the mail addressed from Hogwarts. She and I thought it was too good to be true, until she and our little brother also got them.

Long story short, my parents wanted me to go- but her parents didn't want her or our brother to. Why they wanted me to go is beyond me- maybe because all my relatives- and my biological parents- went there. My godmother's sister and husband were happy to take me in- Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. No, it isn't the warmest or most loving place to be, but hey, it's really nice of them. Everyone thought I would be in Slytherin, like my whole family. But no. I was sorted into Gryffindor house the day the letter came, and Sandy into Ravenclaw. Our little brother would be in his first year, so he would be part of the sorting ceremony.

That is, if they magically end up going.


	2. Chapter 1

The train was crowded as we walked down the corridor. We managed to find an empty compartment, and we both threw our matching luggage into the over-head places. I heard someone yelling as I opened the door for two of Draco's friends, and immediately recognized the voice.

"I'll be right back!" I said and ran out the door and towards the yelling.

"EDDIE! GIVE IT BACK! YOU STUPID SPARKLING VAMPIRE, GIVE IT BACK!" I walked into a compartment with three people in it- my sister, her boyfriend, and my little brother. Chris, Alice's boyfriend, waved at me. The train lurched forwards, and Alice and Eddie went falling into two seats. Alice got whatever it was she was trying to get back from Eddie back, and quickly stowed it in her pocket. I stood there, waiting for her to see if she would recognize me- I had changed while I was away from home. I didn't need glasses, my hair-well, that was always changing colors, but it was stuck at a black and green mix.

She looked up at me, confused. "Do I know you?" She asked, looking me up and down.

"I would hope so, you're only my sister, you know." I said, smiling.

She jumped up and hugged me around the waist. "Your mom and dad let you guys come?"

"Yes, after about six hours of begging after you left. We stayed with a nice family, the Lovegoods. The girl- Luna- totally reminds me of you."

"Cool! Well, I have to get back to Draco's cabin, but I'll stop in later! I'm probably gonna talk to some random Gryffindors, ya know, make some friends or something… See ya later!"

"See ya." she said, and I walked out the door.

I knocked on the door of the first cabin I saw with scarlet and gold inside. A girl with bushy brown hair opened the door and smiled when she saw my scarf. She motioned for me to come in, and I sat next to a red haired boy, and across from a sweet looking brown haired boy. They both smiled at me.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley," the girl said, pointing at the red haired boy, "this is Neville Longbottom," the boy across from me, "and on Ron's left, that's Harry Potter." she pointed at the last person, a boy with messy black hair and an unmistakable lightning bolt scar.

"Hi," I said, watching them jump at my accent, "I'm Violet Menix, I'm from California. Nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you too!" Ron and Neville both said, Harry said something under his breath, but I still caught it.

"You do realize, Potter, that I am a parselmouth?" I said in the language of the snakes. He looked at me, shocked, and I smiled. Ron's face drained of all color, and Neville looked very confused.

"Why are you hissing, Violet?" Neville asked.

"Um… Were Harry and I the only ones to know what I was saying?" They all nodded. "Good to know…"

_"How do you know Parseltounge, Violet?" _Harry asked.

_"My family has… Special abilities with snakes." _He looked somewhat frightened. I smiled. _"Think of it this way- I was sorted into Gryffindor, not Slytherin, wasn't I?"_ He nodded and smiled.

"So what's California like, Violet?" Ron asked.

"Nice. Muggle-filled."

"Really? My dad would love it there." he said, laughing.

"Ha. It's insanely sunny most of the year- well, other years. This year there were swarms of dementors all over the country… kept it cold until June. Not so great when you're used to 100° weather in May. Fahrenheit, not Celsius." I added when I saw Ron's eyes get huge.

"So, _Violet,_ why are you coming in your fourth year instead of your first like everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. If it weren't for the sorting hat, I would've thought this was a fake." They all kind of just… looked at me.

"So who are you staying with while you're not here?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"The Malfoys!" I said, smiling. "Their son, Draco, is a real sweetheart." They all looked disgusted. "What? Do you guys not care for him?"

"He's an evil little git interested in Dark Magic. His father is a DEATH EATER."

"I know that," I said, my hand twitching to my left forearm, "but not everyone chooses to be a Death Eater. Some are by blood. Some Death Eaters aren't bad. Some are just the true meaning of evil though. Just imagine, having a godmother that tortured two wonderful people into insanity and a life in St. Mungo's. Just think of having that as someone you called family all your life, only to find out about this when you go to live with her sister and husband…" I said, ashamed.

"Bellatrix Lestrange?" Neville choked out, looking tearful. I looked up into his clear blue eyes. My own filled with tears.

"Yes. I feel so bad for those people.. They have a son about our age, he went to go live with his grandmother I think.. But I'm not sure on all the facts. All I know is that she basically killed them, and that she did kill my parents." I said, the tears threatening to spill. Neville put his hand on mine and I looked up at him.

"When we get to Hogwarts, can I talk to you?" he said, the tears falling in dark spots on his school robes.

I nodded, my own becoming speckled.

"Oh, don't cry, Violet, it's alright. We won't judge you for who your family is, or who your godparents are.. We have our own experience with that." Ron told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I dried my eyes on my sleeve, and felt a sharp pain in my left forearm. Harry yelped, and clutched his forehead.

"My scar! This has been happening too often lately…"

"Harry, maybe you should go strait to Dumbledore when we get to Hogwarts. Or madam Pomphrey, she'll know." Hermione said.

"It has nothing to do with anything like that." He said.

"Harry's right. It doesn't have anything to do with medics. It has to do with Lord Voldemort. He must be angry, Harry. My family.. My family was very close to him before all the bad things happened… I have this 'way' of knowing when he's… upset. Much like your scar." I said, rubbing my arm. It was getting steadily darker by the day, but wasn't quite black. It was a dull red. "Well, I might be back later, alright? That is if you want me to," I added. They nodded. "I have to get back to Draco's cabin… See you later." I said, walking to the door. "By the way," I said, looking at all of them, "Just because you have a Dark Mark, it doesn't make you a Death Eater." I left without another word.

The tears rolled hot and fat down my face as I made my way back to the cabin, and I just finally slumped down against one and let the tears over take me. I heard the door behind me open, but I didn't care. I just wanted my parents back, and to be back at home. I wanted the Dark Mark gone from my arm, never even put there in the first place. I buried my head in my arms as the person slid down the door to sit beside me. I felt someone's arm around my shoulders, and the sobs got harder to control.

"Hey, are you alright? What's wrong?" a soft, comforting voice said in my ear.

"Oh Alice, everything is wrong! I'm pretty sure I made a bad impression with the few really nice Gryffindor fourth years I met, and one of them- one of them is that Longbottom boy, Alice. Yes, that one. He's really cute too.. It's horrible. And he just _knows_ it was my godmother, Bellatrix. It's so horrible, Alice!" She patted me on the back and helped me to my feet.

"Come on, I'll take you back to Draco's cabin, the lunch cart is coming soon. Dry your eyes, and DON'T tell him what happened, okay? Just go kiss him or something, that'll make you feel better."

"Alice, I don't know if I like him like that. I told you, I'm still on the fence about all this. I'm still not sure if we were actually invited to come here."

"Rose Riddle," she said, lowering her voice and making me wince, "You are the niece of the most powerful Dark wizard…. your parents went here… we're both insanely smart. We belong here- and my dad and uncle and whole family went here. I'm a Black, Rose. I'm Sandy Black."

I smiled, and we set off towards Draco's cabin.

Draco and his two friends were sitting there, staring out of the window.

"Hi Violet," he said, smiling as I walked in alone, "where were you? You've been gone nearly an hour."

"I have been? Oh, well, just talking to some Gryffindors… That Harry Potter guy is kind of a jerk." I said, sitting down next to him.

"Yes, he's a bloody git."

"Uh huh…" I said, grabbing his hand. He blushed, and his friends both coughed.

"Oh, Violet, these two are Crabbe and Goyle. They're my friends." he said, with a tone of 'I could care less about these idiots'. I nodded.

"Hi, I'm Violet Menix." I took off my scarf and threw it to the floor. "I should be in Slytherin." I said in a disgusted voice. "I hate Gryffindor. This is just… stupid." I said, burying my face into Draco's shoulder. He put his arm around me.

"I wish you were in Slytherin. It would make so much more sense."

"No kidding."

"Violet, will you come with me for a minute?" Draco asked.

"Um, yeah, sure." I said. He led me out of the compartment and into a completely empty part of the train. There weren't even compartments there, just a big window. He pulled me closer to his side, and pointed out of the window. I squinted, trying to see, but I didn't know what I was looking for.

"Rainbow," he said, seeing my obvious confusion. I saw it, brilliant at first, but then so horribly wrong. I pressed my hands against the glass and strained my eyes to see it. It was so twisted… Black and grey. Not a true rainbow.

"Why is it black and grey?" I said, clueless. Was I losing my mind?

"What? Oh my God." He said, watching the last bits of color leech out of it. "Dementors."

Suddenly, everything was thrown into sharper detail, and a horrible coldness set in. "This happened on the train last year. It shouldn't be happening again." Then it felt like something icy hit me in the back, and horrible memories were sent back to me. Some recent, some so old and blurry they were hard to recognize. Crying just minutes before, leaving home behind, graduating from Witch and Wizard School of California and leaving my friends behind, finding out about Bellatrix, finding out about that one guy, my disaster of a first kiss, my grandparents dying, Alice almost dying, and worst of all… My parents dying. I fell to my knees and began to cry. It was all too much… Then I felt it lift, and happiness flooded back into my mind, and I stood up again.

"Gosh… nasty things. I have an old friend like that." I said, laughing a little bit. "Come on, let's just go back." he nodded and held my hand as we walked back to the compartment.

It was probably 4:00 p.m. when Hogwarts became a speck in the distance. I went off to Alice's cabin for a bit, but she was getting annoying, so I walked back to the nice Gryffindors I had met earlier. I knocked lightly and was greeted by Neville this time. He smiled brightly when he saw it was me.

"Hey Violet! Glad you're back… Come in, Harry's gone, I could tell you didn't care much for him." he said, laughing. I walked in and sat beside him. Alice soon knocked on the door and sat next to Ron. Hermione was nowhere to be seen; I was guessing she had run off with Harry.

Ron and Alice were soon deep in conversation, and so were Neville and I. We talked about all kinds of things like living with the Malfoys, comparing the two schools and countries, and just about everything else while still avoiding that one taboo subject. I couldn't bring myself to even say her name. I was disgusted with whom I was, who I am- but sadly I can't change that. Once you have a Dark Mark, there's no getting rid of it. It will come back if he comes back, and so far- well, he is.

After everyone had fallen asleep, Alice with her head on Ron's shoulder, Neville and I just stared out the window at the passing scenery. It was dark, and we were almost there.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick." I told Neville.

"Okay, hurry back," he said softly to the window. I put my hand on his arm for a second, and walked out of the cabin. I slowly crept down to Draco's cabin full of Slytherins. I knocked softly on the door, waiting for a response.

"Come in," someone said. I couldn't tell if it were Crabbe or Goyle. They both sounded pretty much the same to me. I slid the door open quietly and sat next to Draco.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Violet," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "How're the, ahem, _Gryffindors?_" he said, choking out the last word.

"Weird as ever. Harry and Hermione weren't there though, so who knows what they were doing. Potter's a Parseltounge, did you know that? Funny how I knew what he was saying though." I said with a small wink that only Draco could see. Crabbe and Goyle looked slightly scared out of their minds. It was funny to see. I smiled. "Don't worry boys, it's not like I'm an heir or anything." They twitched uncomfortably. Draco smiled and tightened his grip on my shoulders. I laughed and put my head on his shoulder. Crabbe and Goyle (still not sure which one was which) walked out of the compartment, leaving Draco and I alone. He looked out the window, and then back at me. He held me closer, with both arms. He looked into my eyes and smiled. I knew something was up. All that went through mind was "crap crap crap crap crap". Not good. Was he going to kiss me? Just do it! I screamed in my head. He leaned in a little closer, and I went pink. Red. Magenta. Burgundy. Wine. I was very, very, VERY glad it was pretty much dark outside and inside.

He leaned in, and kissed me softly on the lips. It just didn't feel right though. I pulled back and looked at him. "No." I whispered, tearing up slightly. "I have to go."

I ran to the bathroom and threw some water in my face. The train was slowing down just as Alice walked through the door and smiled.

"Hey, there you are. I checked the other bathroom, but, obviously you weren't there. Neville was kinda worried, not sure why though." she said, scoffing a little bit. I pushed past her, bumping into her hard. She winced and rubbed her shoulder. I turned around and looked at her.

"Screw you. I really don't need that right now." and with that, I walked back to Neville, and off of the train.e in Slytherin, like my whole family. But no. I was sorted into Gryffindor house the day the letter came, and Sandy into Ravenclaw. Our little brother would be in his first year, so he would be part of the sorting ceremony.

That is, if they magically end up going.


	3. Chapter 2

Well, that was... Gah.

Well, I knew a few things (AN: sorry, this is so over used, but I had to).

Neville Longbottom had been making eyes at me all through the welcome back feast.

Draco had been glaring at Neville all through the feast.

I was mad at my best friend who was so much like a sister to me.

And finally, I was pretty sure that she was never going to speak to me again.

I didn't really care if Alice was mad at me or not. It didn't matter. There were plenty nicer people there that I could hang out with. Alice was just a small bump in the road.

I woke up around 7 the next morning, ready for my first day. I wasn't exactly _excited_ to see Draco or Alice at breakfast, but I reluctantly got dressed and went into the common room anyway. Neville was hunched over a Herbology book, scribbling furiously on a piece of paper. He furrowed his brow, and then seemed content with what he wrote, so he shut his notebook. He yawned, looking around the otherwise empty common room, and suddenly spotted that he was not alone.

"Oh, hey Violet," he said, shoving his things into his book bag. He looked up at me. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did thanks. You?" I said, looking at him with a smile.

"I didn't actually get to sleep last night," he said, waving a book around, "I was researching for a side project."

"Cool," I said, walking towards him, "wanna walk to the grand hall with me?"

He nodded, and we walked out of the common room, chatting about different plants and what not.

The great hall was dark, due to the fact that there was a storm coming on, and the clouds were black and purple, threatening, and not looking how they should for summer time. Neville and I sat down at the Gryffindor table, but we were the only ones in the whole entire hall other than Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Our Transfiguration teacher walked to us and silently handed us our class schedules. Neville's and mine were identical, but I expected that much. We had Potions first, then Transfiguration, then break, then Herbology, Divination, and ending our first day with Defense against the Dark Arts. Sounded okay to me.

We ate; talking a little bit, as people silently filed in and filled the long tables around us. Hermione, Harry, and Ron walked in and sat down next to us. I watched Alice walk in and motion for me to talk to her. Knowing she was skilled in legilimency, I looked at her, and played the scene over in my head, with an added bit at the end. I looked back at Neville, who was sitting across from me, and smiled.

"You can go talk to her if you want to," he said with a sad expression.

"Not for all the galleons in the world." I said sourly. "Not after yesterday." I shook my head and looked back towards the door. Draco sauntered in and sat next to me, shoving Hermione into Harry.

"Riddle me this, eh Violet?" I blushed and froze. "What does a rose have that a violet doesn't?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have no clue, Malfoy. What it is? What does one have that the other doesn't? A pet dragon back in California that she can get at any minute to come and rip your face off? You know, they're legal there." I said, smiling.

"No. I was going to say that a rose has thorns. That was all. Sorry." he said, walking away. "I'll see you in potions!"

"Yeah... see you. Great. No one told me we had potions with Slytherin." I groaned.

"Come on you guys, we have to go to class." Hermione said to us. We all groaned and followed everyone out of the hall, and down to the dungeons.


	4. Chapter 3

Not so Dark Mark.

I passed by the students from the other two schools, all staring at me strangely, and tried to make my way to Potions class. I sat next to Neville, who sat next to Seamus. We dragged our cauldrons out of our bags and set them on the table with a loud thunk. Professor Snape tapped loudly on the board with some form of a stick, and the whole class looked up at the chalkboard.

"Today, we will be making a potion that will alter one's skin tone. Now, this may seem more like a lesson for Mrs. McGonagall to teach, and not yours truly- but, nonetheless, I will still be teaching you this. Now, I need a volunteer. Does anyone have a mark of some sort that they would like to be rid of?" I shot my hand up into the air, and stared intently at the teacher. "Well, you are not someone I recognize from this class, although I'm sure I've met you before. Please, come up here and introduce yourself." I stood up hesitantly, and Neville patted my arm softly. 'Go', he mouthed. I slowly made my way up to the front of the class, my black and white converse squeaking quietly. I made it to the front and turned around.

"Well, Professor Snape, you do know me, but you haven't seen me in over 13 years. I'm from America- California to be exact. My name is Violet Menix. If you're wondering why there's a new student in your 4th year classes, well, keep wondering. I don't have an answer." I said with a shrug. "The really weird thing," I said, looking at Draco, "is that I thought I would be in Slytherin. All of my relatives that went here did." I smiled. "But whatever. Um, Professor Snape, I'll let you teach now."

"Thank you, Violet, for your story." he said, with a smile. (AN: yes, SNAPE SMILED. OMG.) "You may step before the cauldron now." He bent down and whispered in my ear, "It is the Dark Mark that you wish to remove, I'm guessing. Seeing as you are, Rose. Rose Riddle. And this won't get rid of one. Sorry." I nodded, and went back to my seat. "Any other volunteers?" he asked, and I just went along with the lesson like the rest of the class.

I didn't pay much attention in class, but I answered questions, and sadly, had to introduce myself in every class. Defense against the Dark arts was a horrible experience.

Neville and I sat together in the front of the classroom. Professor Moody stood at the front, looking incredibly creepy.

"Who here has heard of the Unforgivable Curses?"

Hermione gave some long-winded explanation of why the curses were unforgivable.

"You there, with the red hair," Moody said, pointing at Ron, "Name one of the unforgivable curses." Ron gulped, and looked at him.

"Well, my father has mentioned the Imperius Curse." he wibbled slightly.

"Yes, the the Imperius Curse," he picked up a spider from a jar, "IMPERIO!" he bellowed, and the spider became still. It stood up, and started dancing. "Good, does anyone know any others?" Neville raised his hand. "You, Longbottom, is it?" Neville looked down.

"The Cruciatus Curse."

"Yes, correct." He picked up the spider and put it in front of Neville and I. I knew what he was going to do. I grabbed Neville's hand, and looked at him frantically. Moody pointed his wand at the helpless spider. "CRUCIO!" The poor little insect squirmed and cried out in pain. Neville and I both looked pained as well- what do you think had hurt our parents so much? What had ultimately killed mine? I buried my face into Neville's shoulder.

"STOP IT! OBVIOUSLY IT'S BOTHERING THEM, STOP IT!" Hermione yelled. He pulled back. "That's it for today, please go back to your common rooms." I held onto Neville's hand as we walked down to dinner.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for a super long delay, I was stuck for ideas. This may or may not be a good chapter. I don't know yet. Thank you to WarriorsFreak for helping me figure out at least something to write. Spoilers: New character/part time author (aka Sandy/WarriorsFreak) introduced. A very confusing one at that. **

**Enjoy! Xx, Rose**

Chapter 4

Confessions

I walked up the staircase to my dorm, the DAtDA lesson still on my mind. I didn't know why, but I had some strange feeling that Moody knew it was going to bother Neville and I, so he did it anyway. Just to test us.

Yeah, well, that's one test I didn't enjoy taking.

I dropped my bag, tired from the first day, and began shuffling through my trunk for a different shirt. I finally picked one with a Muggle band plastered across the front. It read "Escape the Fate" across the chest. I quickly took off my (uncomfortable) uniform top and slipped the t-shirt on. I looked down at my left forearm and cringed. Darker. It was even darker. "Crap," I muttered. I pulled my right arm through the sleeve of my white shirt, leaving the left one exposed. Bad idea on my part, because right then, Hermione walked into the room. I pulled on my shirt completely, even though she was still staring at my arm- I mean, I would've too if I had just found a potential maybe Death Eater standing in my dorm. I just looked down, buttoning my shirt as fast as possible, and attempting to tie my tie. I forgot about the rest of the uniform, simply going on, _it really doesn't matter._ I looked back at Hermione, who was still a little stricken looking. I raced out of the dorm, and down the stairs. I met Neville, standing at the bottom, and felt very awkward.

"Heh, hey Neville. You wanna go to dinner?" I said, pointing out the door with my thumb.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, let's go." he said, grabbing my hand. He looked at me as if to say, is that okay? I smiled, and we walked out to dinner.

**Sandy's POV**  
_(MAHAHAHAHAHA!... Don't worry, I helped write the original version, remember? I'm not going to try and change it that much. Plus, I'm helping to introduce one of my fav parts. :) )_

I jumped awake, and felt myself breathing hard. I rolled my eyes, and thought for a moment: _Remember to talk to Lily about sudden changes._ I rubbed my temples for a moment, and then looked around. I was in my Ravenclaw dorm room. There was nobody that I really knew personally in the dorm, I guess that's what happens when you join in late in the year.

I looked to my left, tomorrow's homework, finished and ready to hand in, and to my right a couple of books that I happened to be reading at the time. I groaned, and flopped back down onto my bed, thinking about what had just happened. Gryffindor Common room, following the brown-haired girl up the stairs, and then seeing Rose's oh-so-famous dark mark. Then she practically ran out of the room.

"Lily, you stupid cat, you weren't supposed to _follow_ her," I groaned, and pinched the bridge of my nose. How was I going to find out what I needed if my cat was spying on Rose? I rolled my eyes, and stood up. I started to walk out of the Common Room, and then quickly down toward the Great Hall. If you wanted something done right, then you couldn't get your siamese cat to do it. About half-way down, I heard the familiar voice start to talk to me.

"Oh, no, don't thank me."

"Then I won't," I replied. "You were spying on Rose."

"All humans look alike," she answered.

"Then why do you tend to avoid all humans except for those who you're used to?"

"Because I know their scent," she replied.

"Lily, I know you're shy and all, but do you think that you can really have to do this? I'm the one who feeds you after all."

"There are fish in the lake... I've seen tails sometimes flap up against the surface," Lily replied. I stopped, and looked down. My cat looked back up to me with wide blue yes.

"Really?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. "You hate to get wet. There's no way you'd ever get wet." She just lifted her nose in the air, and stood close against me, so that I could feel her white fur against my leg.

"Come on, this doesn't have to work on just you, you know. I can use Rose to spy on them," I continued, trying to resist her cuteness. I pulled out the small blue-powdered vile that lay around my neck, and looked at it. "Now hurry up, she's going down to dinner, so-"

"I thought she thought you were annoying?" Lily interrupted.

"Well... She knows how much this means to me," I replied. We continued to walk down the stairs, in just silence until we reached the entrance to the Great Hall. Soon enough, I saw the twosome walking toward us. "Violet!" I called, waving her over. Lily was hiding up against my leg, feeling uncomfortable around all these humans.

She looked to me, and then to the boy she was walking with whose name escaped me. The boy said something, and she seemed to reluctantly walk over to me. "What?" she asked.

"Violet, listen... I know I promised that I would never spy on you, and-"

"Alice!" she hissed angrily.

"Violet," I replied, looking to her. "Look, I didn't mean to. I told Lily to watch the Potter boy, but she got scared, and-"

"Oh, that explains it," Rose nodded, looking down to Lily, who just looked up with wide blue eyes, confused to what we were saying. "So, what do you want, because me and Neville were going to have dinner, and-"

"Is the Potter boy with you?" I demanded immediately.

"No, he had already started down I think, but then again Hermione was up in our dorm, so..."

"Look, if he is, just use this, for me?" I asked, handing over the small blue vile. "I'll stay here until you walk out, and I'll just watch you, okay? You know that the second you start that and end it, I'll know. I'll look like I'm asleep, so-"

"I know the deal, just, what do I do again?"

"All you have to do, is put just the smallest, and I mean smallest you can get, dap of the powder in your food, eat it, and then I'll be able to see what you see. Just don't make out with anyone, okay, I don't want to see that. But don't focus on the link to hard, it'll make it hard for me to stay. And if you want it to end... There are a few ways. You could be scared out of it, just decide to quit, I could decide to escape it, or... I don't know, just you'll know when it's gone. Just, make it be a little known, okay?"

"Alright," Rose groaned, and took the vile from my hand.

"Only if the Potter boy is there, don't use it otherwise, okay?"

"Okay," she sighed, and walked back to the Neville boy.

**Rose's POV**  
(There ya go, that's all I'm writing. Hope your having/had an awesome time!)


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Hope y'all liked the last chapter and that the new way we're writing this won't be confusing! Thank you again to Bex aka WarriorsFreak for helping moi with the last chapter :D**

**Love,**

**Li**

**UPDATE: Don't count on anymore coauthor updates. I don't think WarriorsFreak wants to write with me anymore, let alone be my friend. She just doeesn't seem very happy with me anymore.**

**Who knows.**

**I still blame that one person for ALL of this.**

**oh well.**

**xx,**

**Li**

Confrontation and explanations

**Rose's POV**

I walked back to where Neville was standing, and put on my best fake smile.

"Let's go," I said, mock-cheerily. We sat down across from Potter and Hermione. Ron was staring down a 5th year Hufflepuff that had been making eyes at him all day. The food soon appeared, so I took a slice of French bread, and dabbed a little powder on it. I was only doing this because I knew she just wanted a connection to her family- and Potter was just that connection.

Just as I took a bite, I heard a thump outside the Hall, and knew what it was. I felt her in my mind. _So, _I thought, _what should I ask him?_

_I don't know, ask him how his first day was. _She thought quietly.

"So, Harry," I said, taking a drink from my goblet, "How was your first day?" He opened his mouth to speak, but a sudden whooshing noise drowned out what ever he was about to say.

A huge Eagle Owl swooped down and dropped a giant package in my lap. A second, smaller, tawny owl dropped a slightly smaller package on the table addressed to "Sandy". I'd have to give it to her later. A third, bright white owl was carrying a large letter with the name "Sirius" peaking out of the top corner. I thought the bird was going to give it to Harry- I mean, it's his owl after all- but no. The letter was for me.

_Dear Rose,_

_Please give Sandy the package I sent. There's a separate one for you coming for you right after hers, I believe._

Another owl flew in and dropped a broom-shaped package on my head. "Ow," I muttered, picking it up, and kept reading.

_There is disclosed information on my where-abouts included here. Show Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sandy, and well, of course you, only. Let no one else read them, or see them. In fact, burn them in the Gryffindor fireplace. I don't need anyone- especially someone from the ministry- finding out._

_All of my love and regards to everyone,_

_Sirius_

_PS: Tell Sandy I love her._

I heard a gasp in the back of my mind, and felt the connection drop. I heard her get up and walk into the hall, sitting down next to me at the Gryffindor table instead of the Ravenclaw table. We looked at each other and just blinked. I unfolded the map and pointed to where he was staying.

"I'm sorry, Vi."

"It's okay. I don't really care anymore. Um, moving on, Harry, Hermione, and Ron- this is for you guys too." I said, handing it to Hermione. They silently read the letter and the rest of it.

"Who the bloody hell are Rose and Sandy?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

"Our nick-names from, uh, back home," Alice said quickly. I nodded. Harry looked suspicious, and Hermione just blinked at me.

"How do you two know Sirius Black?"

"He's my uncle," Alice said quietly, "I'm Sandy. Regulus was my father."

"And their sister, Bellatrix, is my godmother," I said, looking down, "and she was the one who killed my parents and my twin sister, Violet."

"But I thought you were Violet?" Neville asked, looking hurt.

"No," I said guiltily. "I'm Rose. But I-we," I said, looking at Sandy, "I mean, wanted to start over with new names in a new place. When we got our letters here, we figured it would be the best time. But I guess not. I'm Rose Riddle."

"And I'm Sandy Black. We're really sorry. But please, you guys just call us Violet and Alice. Riddle and Black aren't exactly names that are wanted around here. And Neville- don't be mad at Rose for all of this. It was my idea. I told her to go by a different name, and she only agreed if I did." He nodded, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"It's okay Rose. I understand." he said.

"But the Dar-"Hermione started to say.

"Why don't we just drop the whole thing and figure out why Sirius is here." I said.

"Yeah, we probably should." Harry said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone, I'd just like to say that this story is over and will be deleted soon. And from Rose to Sandy, I HATE YOU. **

**Thanks for reading my story anyway and yay for everything you've done. But really, Sandy, I HATE YOU.**


	8. My letter to Sandy

Sandy-

I'm sorry. I miss you, and I'm sorry.

-Rose


End file.
